stuff_storefandomcom-20200213-history
Vizit
Vizit is a Second Lieutenant who is one of the three founding members of VSSPAL, having joined after being requested to do so by her superior, Pizza Vampire. She is one of the major protagonists in the Stuff Store regular universe, being one of Austin's most trustworthy allies because her sense of loyalty and devotion to her colleagues and friends is unquestionable. Vizit is an unlockable character in Stuff Store Bros; she can be unlocked by fighting 40 matches, having her join your party in the Stuff Store Emissary, clearing Target Smash with 3 characters, or successfully clearing the 3-Minute challenge against the Multi-Nigz twice. She currently ranks 8th on the tier list because of her quick-hitting attacks, very versatile projectiles, excellent grab range, and great aerial defense; she is brought down only by her difficulty in landing KO moves and mediocre edge guarding moves. Personality Vizit is very plucky, marked by an excess of vitality and energy. Her caring nature and overall sense of happiness has been considered quite endearing and alluring to other characters; in spite of all her hardships, being under constant threat of assassination, and overloaded work schedule, she never does seem to lose her sunny disposition. She passionately enjoys being a detective because she's always loved mystery. This is not to say she is necessarily morally good or just. Indeed, Vizit is a believer in "the ends justify the means" to an extent, unafraid though somewhat hesitant to use deception or manipulation of info and people to solve a problem; though she balks at the idea of constant violence and fighting, she does not deny that it sometimes solves problems, like in the battles against Tuxedo Knight, Tara, or the fiasco with Austin's presidency. Like Pizza Vampire, Vizit is an accomplished detective, but is more than just the Watson to Pizza Vampire's Sherlock; she has solved many cases on her own as well as alongside the vampiric detective because of her worldly knowledge and ability to find details that others might have missed. She is very charismatic, rarely meeting someone who she would not later befriend (including the asocial Slign Asghgubar and fearful Lance the Genie), as well as fair to others, personable, and attractive, in particular the last part. Austin harbors a crush on her for quite a long time, ditto for Sam, Doctor Ian - even Lars and Tara believe she's very pretty; she gets attention from both genders frequently, which she doesn't mind at all. If Vizit has flaws besides her questionable morality, it is the fact that she takes too much work upon herself, which will tire her out and cause her to not function as well as she should; at one point in the story, she overworks herself and is incapacitated for an entire arc. Appearance Vizit is a young, fairly tall, striking young woman that's fully aware of her good looks, and she carries herself as such. Her textured blonde hair falls in light curls across her forehead and over her ears, highlighting her dark green eyes that make her look like she's always smiling even she's not. Though she normally wears the imperious, blue VSSPAL uniform (hers has a Second Lieutenant stitch emblazoned across the left breast), she's better known for her casual attire: a slim, half-leather, half-cotton light black jacket (complete with a pink H+ symbol near the pockets) with a line of pink across the hem, worn atop a mint Jurassic 5 V-Neck shirt that's been ripped at the collar. She also likes wearing a pair of comfortable, black sash pants and pink Jodhpur boots to complete her primarily black-pink color palette. Across her midsection is a red utility belt of some sort, which she claims is more for appeal than practicality. Trivia * Vizit is the "V" in VSSPAL - her chosen word is "Vitality". * Her favorite shirt, a ripped teal V-neck, has a logo across the front confirmed to be that of Jurassic 5, an alternative hip-hop group from the 90's Vizit is reportedly a big fan of. It's implied that her love for hip-hop and R&B is what caused Jaclose to get into it as well. * The "h+" symbol on her black jacket is the widely-accepted symbol for Transhumanism, "the belief or theory that the human race can evolve beyond its current physical and mental limitations, especially by means of science and technology." Specifically, Vizit is a firm, passionate believer in Technogaianism (a subculture of Transhumanism), the belief that nature and technology should "harmoniously work in tandem" (or, the active support for the research and development of technology that would help Earth's environment). * Vizit hates Denny's, largely because she died there once or twice. * After Austin becomes President and invites the rest of VSSPAL to join him at the White House, Vizit becomes the Information Minister, which is essentially a glorified informant. The amount of information she supplies to Austin can range anywhere from inoffensive (ramen recipes) to pretty damn important (foreign treaties, political crimes, military actions) to shady-but-technically-legal (the access code for Europe's arsenal of nuclear bombs and the switches needed to activate them... not that you heard it from her, or me) dealings, sometimes all in the same day.